


Needs not wants

by ouatisbae



Series: Family Matters [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatisbae/pseuds/ouatisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another story about Vin from when she was younger when her parents took her shopping and Regina didn't want her to get something but Emma let her anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs not wants

"Please Mommy I need it." I say asking for the candy.

"Vin, no." She says sternly going back to her shopping. "Plus that's a want not a need." 

"But Mommy, you never let me have any candy can't I this once. Pleeeeeasee" I say whining.

"Vin Swan-Mills I said no and no means no. Do you understand me. Stop this behavior now." She yells across the store.

"Yes Mommy." I say mumbling and putting the candy back.

Ma comes through the door at the front of the store then. "Mama!" I yell running into her arms happy that she came before Mommy went into all Evil Queen mode in the store.

"Hey sweety." She says picking me up an bringing me back over to Mommy. "How are my two favorite ladies this afternoon?" She asks kissing Mommy then me on the top of the head.

"Fine dear, but your daughter is being rather naughty this afternoon." She says pushing the cart down the aisle.

"What did this angel do?" She said sarcastically. 

"She was being whiny and rather persistent about getting candy. She kept insisting even after I kept saying no."

"Vin, what did I tell you? If you want something then you have to butter Mommy up first. Like this, watch how I do it." She whispers in my ear.

"Hey honey can you make us that delicious apple pie of yours tonight? Please baby?" She said kissing Mommy again.

"I suppose but that's not a good way to show Vin how to get things dear." She smiles.

"Hey, how did you know that?" Mama asked getting defensive

"You did the same thing with Henry remember?"

"Oh. Yeah." Mama says.

"And no Vin, still no candy."

"Ahhh man." I say leaning against Mama's chest. 

"But I will make apple pie later because that is a need." Mommy says with smile.


End file.
